The love of my life
by dopeshootitup
Summary: Ann runs into the love of her life with a mistake. He doesn't look at her like that before he sees how much she cares. Will their love survive!
1. Chapter 1

The love of my life

Hey ya guys! haha my storys suck bad but i couldn't help it but post a new one..  
Itz about Kale & Ann.. This whole thing is dragged out of a roleplay ^^ But itz a little twisted from the roleplay too.. cuz i don't remember it exactly ^^ I made up Ann and Dani made up Kale :D he's kewl ^^

-Seriously, Emmett where the hell are you?, I called out in the night, looking for the idiot of a bff i had.  
He was stalking Bree everywhere because he wanted revenge.  
The funniest thing ever had happened yesterday and it wasn't even me doing it.  
Bree got a really good idea about spraying Emmett's jeep pink.  
I had read it in her minds all day, but kept my mouth shut.  
Emmett got furious and dissapeared with thoughts about stalking her forever in his minds.

And now I needed him here. Or, not really, I just wanted to have some fun.  
Emmett was the first person I could think of when someone mentioned fun.  
He was a great teacher at annoying. Everyone around me thought I was the most annoying person in the world, next to him.  
I laughed as i thought about it and ran in to a clearing to look for him.

I ran past a tree while thinking it was stupid. I had fun while thinking of how stupid everything was when I bumped into something.  
I fell on the ground and got up fast again, pretending like nothing.  
The thing I ran into was a person. Not only a person, but a hybrid.  
- Auch, he said while getting up. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help it, but smile.  
- Sorry about that, I said and blushed. - It's okay I think, he said and smiled back. Who are you?  
I looked at him for a while without answering. - Uhhm, i'm Ann, i said, still blushing.  
- I'm Kale, he said, but didn't reach out his hand like people normally would do.  
I didn't know what to answer. I'd never felt this way before.  
-Ann, this is awkard silence, you just met the guy!, my inner monolog went on.

I was turning tomato. Right when I thought I was going to die of emberassement someone stepped out of the shadows.  
Riley was walking toward us with Bree right behind him. I could get a glimpse of Emmett's thoughts too so I knew he was stalking Bree.  
- Emmett, show yourself wherever you are!, Riley called out while laughing.  
He stepped out from the woods on the other side of the clearing.  
- You still don't trust me, bro?, he said and looked at Emmett.  
- Of course not, I promised Alice that I never will, Emmett answered while grinning.  
Riley looked a little bit annoyed, and ran to where Emmett stood.  
Suddenly he did something not expected, not even in his minds.  
He tackled Emmett so he was lying on the ground. - Still don't?, he whispered.  
Bree rolled her eyes at them. - Knock it of guys. Riley tackled her too, but not hard. Bree kicked him in the stomach so he fell.  
Kale laughed at them both. - Hahah Riley, your girlfriend just beat you!, he said and laughed more.  
I heard Riley's thoughts about tackling him too, and suddenly I got kind of deffensieve.  
Riley whispered something to Bree, and she laughed.  
Then he came over to Kale and smiled. High five, Kale!  
Kale lifted his hand to a high five and then Riley tackled him.  
I expected to smell Kale's blood at once. But the only thing that happened was that my throat started tickling.  
Not like burning, but tickling, like with a feather.  
I got all confused about this new thing so I didn't notice Bree and Riley leaving the clearing.  
Emmett was stalking them so he followed them outta there.  
I was left there alone, with a guy who was bleeding.

He looked curious at me, to find out why i was holding my breath.  
I answered his thoughts with a sigh.  
-Your blood, I whispered and looked away.  
He started backing away from me while saying he was sorry.  
I stopped him.- Don't go.  
He looked weird at me. - Why?  
His hand wouldn't stop bleeding. I looked at it.  
- Because you need help, and your special, I said, trying to smile.  
Kale kept looking weird at me and sighed.- I'm not special or anything, he said.  
- You are to me, I said and looked away while blushing.  
- OMG Ann your falling in love already!, my thoughts went on in my head.  
Kale smiled a little.- Then you got to tell me why.  
I took a deep breath.- Because your cool, not afraid, cute, sweet, and you just are, I whispered and looked away again.

I could hear that his thoughts were a mess. He didn't get how I could say all that already.  
I met him a few hours ago, but my heart told me something ells. He was confused.- I read your minds, I know who you are, I whispered.  
He looked at me.- Cool, he whispered back. - Your awesome too!  
I looked at him with sad eyes. I hoped he could say something more, like that his heart felt like it was going crazy too.

I started to think about my past. It was really blurry, and all I could remember were my twinsister and me being evil.  
I didn't really remember my past well. It felt like I had met this guy before. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

My thoughts were interrupted by a creepy guy coming into the clearing.  
- Hey boy, want some help with that cut?, he said, laughing.  
Kale looked up and shivered.- Uhm, yeah.., he answered, a little scared.

The guy did something weird to Kale's hand. I couldn't really get what.  
I was staring into the woods, hoping it didn't hurt him.  
The cut had bled for three hours, no stopping, and then this stranger walk in and fixes it.  
Kale looked pale after losing that much blood.  
- You'll be fine, the stranger said and ran away.

Hahah what will happen?  
idk.. i'm still roleplaying it!  
jk..i know what will happen in the next chapter.. but after that one idk xD A huge thanx to Dani for making Kale (A) if not i couldn't have written this..  
And a thanx to whoever that reads this ...  
And of course to all of the other members of my twifam too.  
If we didn't start roleplay this story wouldn't happen^^ So itz not only me who made up this thing..  
Every1 did! :DDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You know what? I'll actually try to post the end of this story as fast as possible. The reason for that is that my character in that role-play I was in didn't keep playing and then I just have no idea what happened next. So I'll just write what I remember, although it's not much since it's a year since the last time I did rp with my character.. I also lost interest in twilight, so I'll try just to finish this now.. And I'll write a fanfic about something else I guess x3**

The tickle in my throat slowly faded.. It felt kind of weird to be looking into the forest now, so I turned back to look at Kale.  
¨Okay, what the fuck just happened? ¨ Kale was obviously as confused as I. A stranger had just appeared out of the wood and helped him with his wound, but why? My inner monolog was babbling again. ¨Some stranger just helped you and disappeared… Totally normal.¨ I said and laughed.  
He stared at me with his crystal blue eyes and smiled. ¨Well, that was kind of weird, but awesome! ¨ Kale had to laugh, and looked down. I bit my lip, and looked at him. ¨Now what to do? ¨ I asked him, nervous about the answer. ¨Well I've just moved here, what if you go introduce me to your friends?¨ He smiled his cute smile and I had to look down to not blush…

¨Awesome idea, here we are! ¨ From behind the trees I could see the silhouette of Emmett, Bree and Riley again. Emmett looked like he was in his ¨I want to annoy everyone¨ mood, so I took a few step backwards. Kale did the same as he saw Riley; he didn't want him to tackle him again.  
I took a deep breath before starting to introduce them to each other.  
¨Uhm, this is Emmett, Riley and Bree. Riley and Bree are the two lovey dovey ones, and Emmett is the loner.¨ I smiled evily while watching the mad expression on Emmett's face. Kale chuckled too when he saw Emmett's face. He cleared his throat before he spoke. ¨I'm Kale, hello people¨ He looked at me while talking, looking a little bit shy, but not much. Emmett recognized the look on my face from years before, when I'd been dating this blond human boy. He smirked before he yelled; ¨Ann's in love again, already!  
My cheeks got all red and I stared at him with my death glare. Riley and Bree laughed silently where they sat in a tree looking all lovey dovey as usual… Kale just looked kind of weird at me, so I decided this was the time for running away.  
It took me two seconds and I was in the middle of the forest, in my tree. I always used to sit in that tree when I was in a bad mood. It kind of helped, and made me think a lot. I could hear Emmett's laugh and Riley and Bree's kissing all the way out here. I shrugged and tried to close my ears as much as possible…  
My inner monolog was starting to bother me again. ¨Why did you do that, why didn't you just pretend that you weren't? What will he think of you now that you just ran away? Wait a second, RAN away? In vampire speed? And that guy is human? Or is he? ¨ my thoughts were annoying, but I couldn't shut them out. My friends' thoughts were loud too, but I tried to not read them. I hated it, but it took a lot of strength to shut everyone out, so I couldn't do that all the time.  
But back to the point, what was he? He'd bled for hours, and he didn't wonder when I turned away from the smell of his blood. Blood, that was it. He was no vampire, we didn't bleed. But his blood didn't smell human either… It smelled differently. I got all dizzy by all this thinking, but I wanted to know what he was!

**That's all for this chapter. I'll write more and post it REALLY soon. I just want this over with so I can start a new story without feeling that I gave up on this one. Okay, what'll happen? Will she go back and get to know what Kale is? Or will she sit in her tree forever? Or will Emmett apologize? The only ones who knows r me and all the people from the roleplay last year. XD Stay tuned or something XD  
~Ann.**


End file.
